


It Was Always You.

by theblueumbrelladream



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kinda, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblueumbrelladream/pseuds/theblueumbrelladream
Summary: Adrien Agreste had always loved his Lady. However, recently he has felt as though his feelings for her had been disappearing. Perhaps a certain clumsy blue haired girl was the cause?Marinette had always had a crush on Adrien Agreste. Ever since the time, he gave her his umbrella on that rainy day. There was just something about him that drew her in. She never felt that way towards anyone else and she never would........ or so she thought.





	1. Chapter 1

"I love you." He said. 

"I can't do this." Tears streamed down her face. 

"My lady please... _stay_." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. She pulled herself away from the other hero. 

"I have to go." And she vanished into the night. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Mari, come on! We're gonna be late for class!" Alya yelled from outside.

"I'm awake!" I bolted up. Adrenaline rushing through my body.

"Marinette you should really sleep early," Tikki advised. I really wish I could, but with the Ladybug duties, it's difficult to get everything done and still have enough time to sleep.

"I'll try," I said, stuffing my backpack.

"MARI!" Alya yelled. I'm gonna hear it on the way there. I just know it.

.....

"So yeah, there's this new superhero going around, her name is Ladybug. She's like super cool! I saw her yesterday when she was fighting against a cashier who turned into a villain named "The Manager." I also heard her say something about an _akuma_." Alya rambled.

"Oh really? So she's your new favorite superhero?" I enjoyed seeing Alya so excited about Ladybug.

"Totally! I think I'm going to start a blog about her. I'll call it... The _Ladyblog_." Alya was always passionate about superheroes. I knew this blog of hers was going to skyrocket into popularity.

"So Alya yesterday's homework was just - OOF." I hit a brick wall

"Sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going." I looked up to a pair of piercing emerald eyes. A hand reaching mine to pick me up.

I took emerald's hand. 

"I'm really sorry about that, I'm just really nervous. It's my first day." Emerald smiled anxiously. 

"Oh um, that's o-okay." Why am I suddenly stuttering?! I don't do that!

Alya giggled. 

"Well as Marinette said, it's okay. We've all gone through something that has made us really nervous. My name is Alya. What's yours?" 

"Adrien Agreste." ~~Emerald~~ Adrien smiled to us. Why does that sound so familiar? 

"Adrikins!" Chloe's voice was near. Why did we have to deal with her on a day like this?  
  


"Adrikins, I was looking for you. I came to help- what are you doing with these rejects? Were they annoying you?" Chloe glared at us. 

"Excuse me Chloe, but they weren't annoying me. There's no need to be rude to them." Adrien said. 

 

**He stood up to Chloe.**

_**For us.** _

**Adrien Agreste stood up to Chloe.**

What is going on today?! 

.... 

"Alright class, today we have a new student joining us. Adrien, would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" Ms. Bustier said. 

"Um, hi." Adrien waved. "My name is Adrien Agreste. I know some of you may recognize me from magazines or because Gabriel Agreste is my father. I just want you all to know that I am not different from any of you, and I hope that we can all be friends."  

"Thank you, Adrien." 

"Yo dude! Come sit over here!" Nino pointed to the empty seat next to his. 

"Alright, now that we got that settled. Today we are going to start our lesson on Romeo and Juliet." 

.....

"Well, Marinette, what do you think of Adrien _hmm_?" Alya nudged my shoulder. I knew what she was doing. 

"C-come on A-alya. I don't know w-what you mean." Shit. 

"You got a crush on him?" She smirked. 

"I do not!" I answered too quickly. Maybe I did? I mean those emerald eyes, that soft blonde hair, that smile... 

"Mari... are you daydreaming?" Alya waved her hand in front of my face. 

"Huh? What?" My face was blazing. 

"You're blushing." 

"Am not." I looked down, embarrassed. 

"Yes, you are.": I felt my cheeks getting redder by the minute. 

"Hey Marinette, Alya." Adrien said accompanied by Nino. 

"Yo, Marinette, are you okay? You look really red." 

"I'm f-fine. It's just the cold getting to me." My voice trembled. 

"Mari?" Alya whispered to me. "We're in the middle of spring." 

Adrien looked at his phone. "Well, I have to go. My dad wants me home for a photo shoot. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He waved. 

"See ya dude," Nino said.

"Seriously Mari? The cold?" Alya looked over at me.

I put my head on her shoulder. "I'm doomed." 

.... 

Tikki shook me awake. "Marinette, it's time for patrol." 

"Alright. Tikki, Spots On!" 

I jumped onto a building close to the Trocadero. For some reason, Akuma's came out mostly at night. 

"Hello there." I heard from behind me. I turned around, ready for a fight. 

"Who are you?" I looked at the shadow. 

"Nice to meet you, _my lady_." Emerald eyes stared back at me. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a rewrite from a story I was writing back in 2016. I decided to take it back into my arms and fix it up :) Comments will be appreciated. 

-theblueumbrelladream 


End file.
